The work proposed for the last year of this grant includes completion of the studies of the pathology of experimental gonorrhea and of studies of natural immunity in mouse strains genetically deficient in different defense mechanisms. We will also study gonococcal infection of germ free mice. Lastly, local and systematic immunity will be investigated in the mouse model of gonorrhea.